Burning Love: Bulma's POV
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: What happens when Bulma falls for the Sayian Prince? Well your about to find out. Disclaimer I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Give me the dragon ballz and I will! This was just for fun.
1. Same Old Same Old

Hey! Sayian Queen

_here with the first chapter of my Bulma & Vegeta (Bulgeta) Fan Fic!_

Enjoy!

Same Old, Same Old

I was in my kitchen making coffee like every other morning, and I heard the stairs creak. "Oh, great! He's up! Bulma, why do you let him stay here?" I said whining, "I just wanted to have coffee in peace!" I knew he was at the door by now and that he had heard me.

"So Woman, why are you up so early?" he said. I tried to ignore him. "A fight with your mate?" he continued.

I knew he really didn't give a shit, so I just went back to making my coffee. But, I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him the argument he wanted. "It's none of your damn business!" I snapped. "And no, Yamcha and I didn't have a fight!"

He chuckled. I spun around to find him standing right behind me. It shocked me for a second, but remembering who he was, I shook the feeling from my head. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You." He was laughing now. "The way you snap at me for asking a simple 'Yes' or 'No' question!"

I wanted to hit him so badly, but something stopped me. Maybe it was because he was the Saiyan Prince or that he would just laugh at my attempt to hurt him. I didn't know why there were a lot of possibilities. "Woman! Woman! Woman!" Was all I heard.

"Huh! What! Oh! Did you say something, Vegeta?"

He growled, growing impatient with me. He stood next to me, tapping his fingers on the counter. "I said move! You're not the only one in this house, Woman! God, are you daydreaming or something!"

That did it. I reached behind me and grabbed a spatula. I was going to hit him with it, but my plan failed when he grabbed my arm. The spatula clanged on the linoleum floor. "You should know not to do that!" He declared in a stern and somewhat sexy, voice.

"Let go of me!" My face grew hot for some reason then, and I knew I was blushing. Vegeta released my arm. He smirked, slightly. He was amused, no doubt, but there was something else, what was it? It looked like either compassion or anger. Maybe even a mix of both.

WAIT! This is Vegeta! It's got to be anger, right? I looked down to my arm; it was fine. There was a hand mark on it though. "Stupid, Saiyan Prince!" I muttered. I looked back up to him, knowing he heard me. He was smiling! Why in hell was he smiling? There was a knock at the door, and I stared at Vegeta for a few more minutes, wondering what was going on in his Saiyan mind. The knock came again.

"You going to get it because I'm not," he said, slapping me back to reality.

"I wasn't expecting you to get it!" I finished making my coffee and walked out of the kitchen. I walked out to the door and looked through the peep hole. Yamcha was standing outside. I opened the door. "Yamcha what are you doing here at 7:30 in the morning?"

He smiled, "I don't know. Maybe because I couldn't sleep."

I punched him playfully. "And why is that?"

He smile grew wider. "I was too busy thinking about you!"

I remembered the week before when I walked into his house and he was kissing some red-head chick, when he said that. I laughed at his apology and kissed him.

So what did you think? Review!


	2. I Love Vegeta

Hey! **Sayian Queen** is back with chapter 2!

Enjoy!

I love Vegeta

Yamcha left at about 9:30pm or so. I ran upstairs shortly after, only to run right into Vegeta, who was heading to his room. "HEY! WATCH IT!" We both exclaimed when we hit the floor. Vegeta landed right on top of me -which felt kind of comfortable, even though I was a virgin.

But Yamcha was my boyfriend, so I had to say something. "GET OFF OF ME!" I exclaimed, reluctantly for some reason.

"WELL, IF YOU HAD WATCHED WHERE YOU WERE GOING, WOMEN, THAT WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!" The Sayian Prince said as he got up. He stretched his hand down. I looked at it and then at him in confusion.

"ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STARE AT ME OR GRAB MY HAND SO I CAN HELP YOU UP!", he snapped. I grabbed his hand, and he helped me up.

"Why did you help me up?" I asked.

He looked insulted. "Damnit, Woman, haven't you ever heard of common courtesy!" He said, apparently _discussed_. (Author Insert: I don't know I couldn't figure out what to write! )

"Well, um, thanks!" I said. _At least you can remotely be a gentleman_, I added to myself, too tired to start an argument.

"Whatever," he said and walked past me to his room. And was it me or was he blushing?

I knew for a fact I was. "'Night!" I yelled down the hall to him, trying to be grateful towards the bastard was really hard.

He seemed to notice the strain in my voice. "Quit trying to be nice, Woman! I don't need any sympathy!" He said as he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

What did I do this time! I was just saying good night politely!

, I thought. _Man, Vegeta, what is with you! _"Sorry," I muttered unsure if he would hear. I walked down to my room, hoping tomorrow would be different. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Dream

Rough lips moved on mine. My hands moving over warm, tan skin. Moaning, I grabbed soft black hair. Then I called out his name, "Vegeta!" My thoughts came into focus at that. Did I just call out Vegeta's name? What in hell is going on here! Pleasure soon hit and my mind went blank again. Cries of pleasure came again. I soon realized what was happening. Vegeta was making love to me. The room suddenly started to spin. I screamed his name, "VEGETA!" His pace slowed as his climax hit, as well. He stared at me his eyes full of pleasure. He smiled, kissing me again. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you, too," I said back, breathlessly.

End Dream

I sat up, sweat rolling from my forehead and my eyes filled with tears. _It had all been a dream! Why couldn't it have actually happened!_ I sobbed lightly. I knew what was happening. Though I hated the man, I was falling in love with him. I needed to talk to someone about this! But who? I don't think Vegeta would believe me if I told him, and Yamcha would most likely hate me for the rest of my life if I told him. And I'm not telling my parents! Their out of the question completely! My dad wasn't too fond of Vegeta, and my mom wouldn't keep her mouth shut. Who? Then she popped into my head. I would call her in the morning. Sure she would call me stupid and maybe even blind. But deep down she would be happy that I would finally get rid of Yamcha. Not that she wanted him or anything. Christ, she's married and has a son who's 6yrs- old! I smiled laying back down and falling back to sleep. I had the dream again and didn't wake up this time so the pleasure started again at "round 2".

I hope you enjoyed! Review!


	3. Excited ChiChi! Sorta

Hey! **Sayian Queen** is back with chapter 3!

Enjoy!

Excited Chi-Chi!

The next morning I woke up at about 9:30, normally too early for me, but it works. I got dressed and was ready to walk downstairs when I noticed Vegeta's door was closed. I was really suspicious because he never closed his door unless he was in there.

He must be taking the day off. _Per-SHIT NO!_ His door opened and the prince stepped out. Before he saw me, I hurl down the stairs and to the phone.

Grabbing it, I quickly dialed the number. _Come on, come on! Pick up Chi-_"Hello?" I gulped at a 6 year old's voice. _No,no,no! Why did Gohan have to answer! Well at least it's not Goku! He would want to talk and catch up! _

"Hello?" The voice came again.

"G-gohan is Chi-Chi there?" I managed to say, glancing up the stairs nervously.

I may love Vegeta, but after that dream last night I need to stay away from him for a bit! I might not be able to control myself!

"Oh! Bulma, Hi! I thought someone had called the wrong number at first!"

I bit my lip. "Is she?"

"My mom, yea, one second!" It was quiet for a few minutes.

Hurry Gohan please!

Suddenly I felt someone glaring at me; I turned around. My teeth dug into my lower lip."Hi," I managed to say.

"Women, you need help! First you stand outside my door as if waiting for me and then when I walk out, you run down the stairs as if I hadn't noticed!"

I stiffened, _He's exactly right._ "Well, it seems I'm right!" He turned around and went to walk out the door to train.

"Oh, and Women, stop drooling over me!"

How-how did he-

"Bulma are you there?" I jumped and almost dropped the phone.

"Chi-Chi!"

"Yes?"

I gulped, "Can you come over. I need some help!"

There was a clang of metal in the background. "Chi-Chi?"

"Sorry, I'll be over in about 20 minutes! Is it okay if Goku and Gohan come over?"

"No! I need some girl talk! But Goku can use that instant transmission thing to bring you here!"

"Oh, okay I'll be over shortly then! GOKU! I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME TO BULMA'S! NOW!….NO NOT AFTER YOU GET SOMETHING TO EAT! NOW!….I'll be over."

The phone went dead. I couldn't hold my laughter in after that.

"Kami, don't give us more people like Chi-Chi! Please! One is enough!" I went to the kitchen and made my coffee. Chi-Chi would be here soon if Goku was using that instant transmission thing.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Filling a coffee mug with coffee, I then walked to the front door.

"Hey! So what did you want to talk about?" Chi-Chi said when I opened the door.

I felt numb at her question for some reason. "Um, don't you want some coffee first?" I asked hoping to get some time to figure out how I could tell my best friend that I was in love with the guy who wants to kill her husband.

"Sure, I guess," Chi-Chi said confused. I smiled, relieved.

"Go sit in the living room. I'll be right back!" Chi-Chi nodded, obviously confused. I got her coffee and sat in the living room with her.

"Thanks, now what did you want to talk about? I mean I know you didn't want me to come over to have a cup of coffee and catch up," Chi-Chi said.

JUST SAY IT BULMA! SAY IT! THE WORST CHI-CHI COULD DO IS TELL YOU YOU'RE STUPID!

My conscious screamed to me.

Before I could control myself, I started to pour out the dream and how I cried after I woke up.

Chi-Chi stared at me, her eyes wide with shock. "YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU AND VEGETA HAVING-" Forgetting I had a cup of coffee in my hand, I put my hands over her mouth.

The cup made a thudding sound as it hit the floor. Ignoring it, I told Chi-Chi not to tell anyone. "Now don't say anything and I'll take my hands off your mouth, okay Chi-Chi?"

She nodded. "I'll clean that up and leave you to your thoughts, okay Bulma?"

Before I could answer Chi-Chi picked up the cup and walked out of the room.

I hope you enjoyed! Review!

Also the next chapter is sad and funny...


	4. Heartbreak

Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've updated!

But SayianQueen- Oops wait no I'm Mina Kruegur now- is back! XD

Well let's get to the next chapter of Burning Love….

Just a little something beforehand though, there is a character of my own I added & if you like him I might bring him back with his own story…

Okay did I forget anything…erm no…

Now on with the story!

Chi-Chi & I hung out for a few hours.

She kept bringing up 3 questions that I kept dodging… 1 was "Have you told your parents?", another was "Are you really gunna end your 10 yr. relationship with Yamcha for Vegeta?", & most importantly "Does Vegeta know how you feel?"

Finally at about 5:30pm Chi-Chi realized she had to leave.

She called home to have Goku come & pick her up.

As she walked out of the door she looked back at me with an odd look & a smile.

"I want details," is what she said quickly.

Then my friend was gone & I had no one to talk to.

My stomach growled then.

"Might as well get something to eat," I sighed. Getting up I walked into the kitchen.

When I opened the fridge, I sighed again, "Nothing really appetizing…most of the foods gone thanks to Vegeta."

Suddenly there was a clang, which sounded like plates being smacked against each other. I closed the fridge & turned around.

No one. Nothing.

_Great Bulma you're hearing things now!_

I turned to open the fridge again.

The clang came again.

_Alright this is insane! I'm hearing fucking clanging when no one's even in the damn room with me!_

And again the clang.

"THAT'S IT!" I ran over to a cabinet & flung it open.

In the cabinet was a white rat with a black collar. I let out a scream of terror.

"FILTHY BEAST GET OUTA MY HOUSE!" I swiped my hand at it. The rat jumped to the counter, I jumped back clenching a fist.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! DON'T TRY TO HIT ME AGAIN PLEASE! I'M LOOKING FOR BLUMA!" There was a squeak.

I unclenched my fist, letting my arm drop.

But I immediately put my hands on my hips.

"Bluma? My name is Bulma if that's what you mean..."

The rat nodded, "Yeah that's what I meant!"

"Well, why are you looking for me Rat?"

"'s the name & 2. Yamcha sent me to ask you something."

I blinked at the rat, "Yamcha?"

"Yes. Yamcha."

That's when I noticed Minch's collar had a Capsule Corp. symbol on it, & that it wasn't a collar it was a translator!

"YAMCHA STOLE A TRANSLATOR!"

The rat flinched & nodded slightly.

"I-I CANT BELIEVE THIS!"

_I guess once a thief always a thief!_ I thought angrily.

Glaring at the rat I growled, "WHEN DID HE STEAL THE TRANSLATOR!"

Flinching, the rat squeaked, "I dunno."

I calmed myself.

_What's the point in scaring the little guy even more?_ I asked myself.

"Sorry I scared you Ra-Minch, so why did Yamcha send you to talk to me?"

The rat blinked, "I guess he thought it would be romantic if he sent me to ask you to come over to his place at bout 10pm, I don't know why, or what he wants to talk to you about but it seemed important."

I smiled, "Tell him I'll be over."

The rat nodded & jumped from the counter.

"Hey, Minch wait."

Minch turned around & squeaked out, "Yes?"

I smiled, "Before you go I think there's some cheese with you name on it!"

The rat's eyes got big, "Really! Thank you! That's so nice of you, Bulma!"

I walked over to the fridge & opened it.

_One piece left, _I thought.

I grabbed the small piece of cheese. Taking it out of the bag I tossed it to Minch.

The rat sniffed the cheese, "Cheddar?"

"Cheddar."

Minch snatch up the cheese in his mouth.

"Thank you!" The happy rat mumbled.

I giggled, "No prob."

The rat waltzed out of the kitchen humming.

_Yep, I've lost it!_

A few hours later I was heading out the door to go to Yamcha's & see what he wanted, though I was pretty sure it was something about sex.

It took about ten minutes to get to Yamcha's. On the way there I thought about how I would end mine & his relationship, it would be hard.

I sighed, _Ten yrs. down the drain…._

When I pulled up in front of his house I sighed again.

I walked up to the door & knocked. I waited a few minutes.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer still.

Sighing, I found the extra key that unlocked the door.

Opening the door I walked in.

Yamcha wasn't anywhere in sight I looked around & went to the stairs.

When I got there I heard a giggle, & then a moan.

I hurled up the stairs & to Yamcha's room. I flung the door open, & gasped.

Yamcha was in bed with another woman, even worse I knew the girl, she worked for Capsule Corp. Her name was Adeji she had silver hair with natural blond & pink highlights.

Neither noticed I was there either.

Anger flared in me. Before I knew it I had ran over to the bed & grabbed Adeji by her multi-colored hair. Ripping her out of the bed I blindly started punching her.

She let out screams of shock & pain.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I screamed in her face.

I know what you're thinking, I was gunna end it with Yamcha, but 1. I still had feelings for Yamcha-well I did- & 2. I still had to figure out how to end the relationship- guess that's figure out now. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm & spun me around. I came face-to-face with Yamcha.

"BULMA, W-WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IT'S NOT 10 YET!"

"YES IT IS DUMBASS!" I spat in his face & pointed toward his alarm.

"Oh," He said awkwardly. I glared at him, my fists still clenched.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU DAMN MAN-WHORE?" I screamed.

"YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY, SO I FOUND SOMEONE WHO WOULD!" Yamcha spat back.

My eyes widened, Yamcha had never screamed at me before, I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach & I knew it was fear. I took a step back.

I heard the door slam shut, & I knew that Adeji had headed for the hills.

My problem now: Dealing with Yamcha, alone.

One thing I learned from arguing with Vegeta, even though I was scared I knew I had to hold my ground, except the 1 difference between Yamcha & Vegeta: I didn't know if Yamcha really would hurt me.

Sounds confusing right? Thinking about the kinda person Vegeta is some people might think he would slap me or something. But you know what he told me one time that he would never harm a woman unless he had to, strange huh?

A few weeks before I had, had this conversation with Vegeta:

_Flashback_

"_Hey Vegeta, I gotta question for you." I'd said._

_Vegeta looked at me, "What, Woman?"_

"_How come when we argue you seem like you want to slap me or something?"_

_Vegeta blinked at me like I was talking in another language or something, "Excuse me?"_

_I sighed & repeated what I'd asked._

"_Because I do," Vegeta'd said not looking at me._

_Shocker, I'd thought sarcastically._

"_Then why don't you, you know slap me?"_

_He was silent for a few minutes then replied, "Because I don't like raising a hand to a woman unless I would have to, I-I think doing it out of anger is inhuman."_

_I blinked, Did Vegeta stutter or was it me?_

"_Was that all you wanted to ask me?"_

_I nodded._

_Vegeta walked away, leaving me there speechless._

_End Flashback _

(AI: I know that's was kinda an odd place 2 put a flashback, but it's important ain't it?)

But I don't think I'll be that lucky with Yamcha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND SOMEONE WHO WOULD YAMCHA!" I screamed.

"I mean I needed to get fucked & I knew you wouldn't do it cause of your thing about getting laid before you get married…." He said as if he didn't care if it hurt me…& it did…

"So why did you ask me to come over then! Cuz I'm pretty sure me walking in on you & Adeji wasn't the reason!"

"It wasn't I-I.."

"YOU WHAT YAMCHA!"

"I was planning on asking you to marry me…"

I humphed, "That plans blown huh!"

Yamcha looked at me, "Could you consider it?"

My eyes narrowed, "COULD I CONSIDER IT? YES! BUT-"

Yamcha smiled, "Really!"

I growled," DON'T INTERUPT ME! LIKE I WAS SAYING I COULD CONSIDER IT, BUT WILL I? NO!"

Yamcha's smile vanished, "WHY!"

"CAUSE 1.) YOU CHEATED ON ME & 2.) I WAS PLANNING ON DUMPING YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE ANYWAY!"

"WHAT! WHO!"

I smiled, _perfect time to tell him_, "I'll give ya 2 hints, 1.) You know him & 2.) You hate him."

Yamcha's eyes widened, catching on, "No, not him, but you hate him, too! This has gotta be some kinda payback joke right!"

"Nope & I DID hate him, but now I think I might LOVE him."

I went to turn & leave but Yamcha grabbed my arm again.

"HEY LET GO!"

"BULMA YOU CANT LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE ME!"

I frowned & tugged my arm away from him.

"NO I DON'T LOVE YOU & DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"NO YOUR JOKING I KNOW YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T JUST HATE SOMEONE LIKE VEGETA & THEN JUST ALL OF A SUDDEN LOVE HIM!"

I frowned, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM OR ANY ONE CUZ YOU NOT ME!"

Yamcha grabbed me, planting a kiss on my lips. I pulled away quickly & whipped my lips.

"WHAT IN HELL IS YOUR CHILDHOOD TRAMA YAMCHA!" (AI: Childhood trama means problem in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Slang XD)

"NOTHNG, BULMA! I JUST WISH YOU WOULDN'T LIE LIKE THAT!"

I growled & slapped him, "DON'T YOU GET IN YAMCHA I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I LOVE VEGETA & THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT!"

"YES THERE IS!" He screamed & flung me to his bed.

"YAMCHA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Not saying anything Yamcha walk over to the bed & grabbed the hem of my shirt.

_OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO TRY TO RAPE ME!_

"YAMCHA STOP IT!"

Not listening he planted a kiss on me, again.

I pulled away again & slapped him.

Frowning Yamcha slapped me back.

My eyes widened, Yamcha had just slapped me!

"STOP IT YAMCHA GET OFF OF ME!"

"NO I'M NOT LOOSING YOU TO THE PRINCE OF PHSYCOS!"

I kneed him right in the nuts then. He rolled off me in pain.

I ran out of his room & down the stairs.

Finally out of the house, I got into the hover car. Slamming my door I turned the vehicle on & floored it.

I ran two stop signs & a red light before I slowed down.

Finally I was at Capsule Corp. I turned off the car & hurled into the house.

I was upstairs now, at my door & finally realized how truly scared I was. I was shaking for Christ sake!

I felt a hand on my shoulder then, "Woman are you alright?"

I jumped & turn around to see Vegeta standing there.

I nodded, to shocked to speak.

"Are you sure, you're shaking for Christ sake, Woman."

"I-I'm fine…"

Vegeta frowned, "No you're not, you're scared of something."

I blinked, "H-how d-do you know?"

"Like I said you're shaking, & you're not talking clearly,"

"F-fine so I-I freaked out…"

Vegeta sighed, "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

I blinked, _He's being so kind…_

"Woman?"

"Yea sure that would me, nice," I said with a slight smile.

A few minutes later we were in my room talking. I told Vegeta about my incident with Yamcha, leaving out the parts about Vegeta.

After I was done I realized I was crying.

To my surprise while I was crying Vegeta pulled me into a hug.

"You don't need someone like that Woman."

I sniffed, "Really?"

Vegeta nodded, "If your mate sleeps with someone else, then tries to rape you when you say that you want to end your relationship with them. Then yes."

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Vegeta moved away from me then, "I'm going to bed, Women, good night."

He quickly walked out of my room.

I blinded, realizing even from kissing his cheek I freaked him out.

_Damnitt, Bulma! You want him to like you not to be freaked out by you! You're so stupid!_

I felt tears spilling from my eyes again; I lay down & sobbed into my pillows.

I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


	5. Partying & Fantasies

Hey Mina Kruegur here with the fifth chapter of Burning Love yay! Partial-Lemon Warning! XD

My eyes fluttered open & I groaned.

It had been two weeks since mine & Yamcha's final break up...& when I freaked Vegeta out by kissing his cheek.

The past two weeks I forced myself to have fun & take my mind off of men. So the only thing I could think of was calling Martina Grace, my best friend for as long as I could remember, and going out to the best club in West City.(AI: IDK I wanted Bulma to have a best friend NOT in the Z Group.) And at least three times a week we went out & got totally smashed, well at least I did.

Anyway last night we had gone out & of course I got smashed.

I didn't remember coming home, like always. But I knew Marti had driven me home.

I sat up slowly, feeling my head start throbbing.

_Great now here comes the hangover!_

I let out another groan, this time in annoyance.

A knock came from my door.

Sighing, I said, "It's open…" My door open & the person I least expected to walk in did.

I giggled, awkwardly.

"Wow, I must have a pretty big hangover or you're really in here, Vegeta."

The prince rolled his eyes, "Your pink-haired friend wanted me to see how you were when you woke up, apparently last night you got more drunk than normal."

I nodded slightly, "I guess I did."

"Here," Vegeta handed me something. "She also told me to make you some coffee to help with the hangover."

I looked at the cup he'd handed me & quickly took a drink. Not expecting it to be as strong as it was I spit out the coffee.

My face grew hot, that wasn't the most mature thing to do.

My eyes flicked over to Vegeta when I heard him chuckle.

"Too strong?" He chuckled a little more. "Blame your friend, not me; she gave me a recipe to make it bitter. She said it would help you relax or something."

I giggled, "Well it definitely did SOMETHING, cuz I feel really weird now."

Setting down the mug, I lie back down & rub my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked, a small hint of worry in his voice.

I nodded slightly, "Just an effect from the hangover."

"You should probably get some more sleep," I heard Vegeta state.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in the Gravity Chamber if you need me, Woman."

"Okay."

"Oh by the way your parents left for some science convention, a few hours ago, they wanted me to let you know," the prince finally said before my door closed.

(AI: Wow a mature conversation between the Firecrackers of DBZ, I wonder what other surprises are in store…)

My eyes closed & I was asleep instantly.

_Dream_

"_VEGETA, HARDER!" I moaned loudly._

_He grunted & went along with my plea._

"_Woman," I heard his moan in my ear._

_If I was capable of smiling through my screams of pleasure I would._

_I felt that our final round was coming. And that meant I would be waking up soon…_

"_OMIGOD! " I screamed, "I DON'T WANT THIS TO END!"_

_Vegeta's pace slowed enough for him to look at me._

"_Woman, you're going to have to wake up eventually…" He managed to say._

_I pouted, "Oh come on you're my dream Vegeta, what do you know? Maybe all I'm supposed to have is some weird dream relationship with you."_

_The dream version of my prince rolled his eyes, the rolled off of me & relaxed on the bed we were on._

"_Hey, why'd you stop?" I panted._

_His eyes flicked to me. "Aren't I just some fantasy you made up?" _

"_Well, um yeah, but only until-"_

"_You get the courage to talk to the real me about your feelings," He said, mocking the uncomfortable tone in my voice. _

"_Don't forget we've had this conversation a lot over the past few weeks."_

_I frowned this was the only thing I hated about my dream Vegeta, his arrogance. Just like the real Vegeta!_

"_Woman, I think it's time for you to wake up."_

_I gawked at the dream Vegeta. "You just can't tell me to wake up! I created YOU!"_

"_Not true Woman; I'm a fantasy that represents a real person." _

_He smirked & added, "Someone you apparently have a major case of the hots for." _

_I blushed, my fantasy Vegeta was right. I did have the hots for Vegeta & I had them bad._

"_So when are you going to tell him? I know you can't keep you feelings secret any longer."_

_I shrugged, "Not much longer, I hope, but for now I should just enjoy my fantasies."_

"_Alright then we should make the remainder of your dream pleasant," the dream prince growled playfully. _

_He licked my neck & I shiver. The dreams were always so real, like I was ACCUALLY having sex with Vegeta._

_He chuckled & pulled me on top of him. Rough lips crushed mine instantly, seconds later his tongue was in my mouth & we each battle for dominance._

_Of course the dream Vegeta won, like the real Vegeta probably would._

_I felt my dream world start to fade then._

"_Damn", I heard Dream Vegeta state._

"_And we were just getting started again, too."_

_End Dream_

My eyes fluttered open & I half- smiled/half-pouted.

_I'll please you again soon, Woman,_ I heard Dream Vegeta's voice came in my head.


	6. Oops

Hey Mina Kruegur here with chapter 6 of Burning Love!

Before I start though I do want to make something clear before anyone asks, I will eventually write a story that has Veggie's POV. So yeah… anything else…no…on to Chapter 6!

I shuffled through my clothes trying to find something to wear to the club. Martina had called me & asked if I wanted to go, of course I said yes.

"I don't think you should be going to get drunk two days In a row, Bulma."

I jumped & turned around to see Vegeta standing at my doorway.

"I know but Martina wanted to talk- Wait did you just call me Bulma?"

"Well, yes that is your name isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah but I didn't know you knew , I thought you thought it was 'Woman' or 'Bitch' or 'Whore' or something on those lines."

Vegeta right eyebrow cocked, "What in hell are you talking about? I've called you 'Bulma' before."

"Name one time."

"Damn," he muttered.

I giggled, "I know one time."

"When?"

"When you came in & scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, yeah, that's true," the prince chuckled.

Something dawned on me then that made my cheeks feel like someone set them on fire, I had been looking through my closet for a skirt.

And when Vegeta & I started talking I had forgotten, so there I was in a tank top & under wear.

"Bulma, are you alright?"

The room & Vegeta stared to get hazy.

"Bulma?"

Suddenly everything went black.

I hope you enjoyed, review!


	7. The Unexpected

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've been working on my Vegeta POV.

My eyes flutter open & I look around, eyes falling on the figure next to me.

I sat up, looking down.

Relief & sadness coursed through me, I was dressed, still in my tank top & underwear.

I blinked then & looked back at the prince's sleeping figure.

Why was he in here, & while I was sleeping?

Better find out than just stare at him.

Laying a hand on the prince's shoulder I shook him lightly.

"Hn," The sound escaped his throat, I giggled lightly.

"Vegeta, wake up," I said softly.

"Five. More. Minutes," He murmured spacing each word evenly.

I giggled again, this time at his childish behavior.

"No, it's time to wake up," I softly spoke.

Sighing, his eyes fluttered open.

He looked around, looking confused.

His gaze fell on me then & his cheek turn a slight shade of pink.

I giggled again, he looked away.

"I should go train," Vegeta finally said.

"NO!" The words came out more desperate that I wanted them to be.

He looked at me, shock in his eyes.

"I-I mean its late see," I motioned to my clock which read 11:17pm, "And since you've been train all day you might need to sleep."

I felt warmth flood to my nether region, & I could help blush, being near Vegeta always made hot.

I saw his eyes trace down my body as if he could sense the warmth.

His onyx eyes traced back up me & our eyes met.

I couldn't stop the hitch in my breathing.

The prince seemed to notice that, too.

His trade mark smirk appeared on his face.

I was expecting some kinda of joke about my current state.

But the prince didn't say anything all he did was lean in & just like that our lips met.

Review!


	8. More Than a Kiss

All I could think was, _Holy shit! This it really happening!_

Vegeta & I were kissing!

No!

We were making out!

And it's not one of my dreams, it was the real Vegeta.

But just as it was getting good, the prince cut the fun short & pulled away.

I couldn't help but pout.

"Stop," Vegeta's voice came breathlessly.

I looked at him confused, "Stop, what?"

"Pouting, you're not a child."

"But-"

"I wasn't done with you yet."

Before I could react my back was on the bed & Vegeta's lips crushed mine.

The lip locking didn't last long, though. I moaned as the prince started to trail kisses down over my clothed breasts.

He stopped at the hem of my shirt; slipping his hands under it the prince removed my top with ease.

"Sit up," Vegeta said, with a playful growl.

I eagerly obeyed his command.

He gripped my waist & pulled me toward him. Learning down Vegeta kissed the top of my breasts, making me moan again.

"Vegeta, stop teasing me," I managed to say through my moans.

The prince chuckled playfully.

Seconds later my bra fell from my shoulders & was tossed across my room. Vegeta licked his lips & growled playfully at the sight of my bare cleavage. In a flash I was pinned to the bed, having my breasts nipped & sucked.

"Ooooh god, just fuck me now," I moan.

Vegeta responded by ripping my underwear from me.

My eyes squeezed shut as his finger pressed into me & started to pump in & out. I open my mouth & let out a soft cry as I got my first orgasm, ever. Another finger entered me & I gritted my teeth from the slight pain as his pace quickened. I couldn't help scream his name.

I was just about to cum when he pulled his fingers out. I lay there panting & totally on display for the prince.

"Don't get too comfortable,"Vegeta smirked, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Seriously?" I choke out.

"I've waited far too long to play with you," he stated as he stood up.

I could care less what he meant by that at the moment. I look back over to see the prince stepping out of his training shorts. The first thing I noticed was how large he was. Then I wondered if he would even be able to fit. My thoughts were cut short when I was pinned to the bed, again. I let out a shocked squeal, causing the prince to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Bulma, I'll be gentle," Vegeta whispered, in my ear.

"Maybe," he then added with a smirk.

"You better be," I manage to say.

My legs were spread then & Vegeta entered me. A yelp escaped my lips as he broke the barrier, destroying my innocence. I recovered from the pain quickly though.

He started out slow & picked up his pace a bit with each moan he earned from me. With each thrust he filled me more & more.

Suddenly he was pounding it to me as if it was the last thing he would ever do. I grabbed his hair, which turned out to be surprisingly softly like in my dreams. No even softer.

I screamed his name as he thrusts became even faster.

Suddenly colors blocked my vision as dizziness hit.

I screamed the prince's named one last time.

He gave his release as I gave mine.

Vegeta collapsed on me panting. I heaved for air.

We stay like that for a while catching our breath.

After about 10 minutes Vegeta spoke, "We need to do one more thing."

"Please tell me it's not going for another round cuz I barely managed that one," I choke.

"No, not yet anyway," he said kissing my neck.

I shiver, lightly.

"Hold still so I don't do you too much harm."

I felt him graze his teeth down my neck.

"Wait, Vegeta, what are you do-" I let out a shocked & painful scream as his teeth punctured my skin.

I panted to catch my breath after.

An odd feeling hit then & I knew I had to do the same back. So I did.

After about a minute I tasted blood & pulled away.

Vegeta had pulled away at the same time.

He smiled at me & ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm letting you know now that you're never allowed to be with any other male now."

I smiled, "That's okay with me."

Review!


	9. Unexpected News

Mina Kruegur here, I just wanted to say that this is the last chapter but no worries, I shall write other stories to follow this one up! :D

About a month had pasted since the night between Vegeta & I. He had explained that we were mates now & that the bond was the reason why I couldn't be with another man- it's not like that I would have wanted to be anyway- & he couldn't be with another woman.

For about a week or so now I had been feeling really sick & out of it. I hope I don't have a cold. But then again I've never had a cold were I just throw up & feel fine after words, hell I've barely had any colds.

Vegeta had moved into my room a few days after we let out our feelings.

I had just walked out of mine & Vegeta's room when my mom stopped me.

"Bulma, Sweetie, I have something here you may need," She said as she grabbed my arm.

"Look Mom I already told you, you don't have to buy any condoms for me & Vegeta, I've got it covered," I said figuring that's what she was talking about. I'm able to get Vegeta to wear one, most of the time anyway.

"No, that's not what I have," she giggled.

"Then what?"

She handed me a blue box.

The label read: _Clearblue Easy_.

My mother had just handed me a pregnancy test!

"I thinks that's why you haven't been feeling good recently, Bulma," my mother smiled at me, "I think I'm going to be the best looking grandma, don't you think Sweetie?"

"Yeah…sure, Mom," I said dazed.

_How could my mom get me something like this!_ I thought.

"Well good luck BB," Mom smiled & practically skipped down to hers & dads room.

I stood there wide-eyed, staring at the box.

_Might as well take the thing just to check,_ I thought, shaking.

I went back into mine & Vegeta's room & went into the bathroom.

I sat on the counter & read the back of the test for the instructions:

**Clearblue Easy**

**What it is: Standard stick test**

**When to take the test: 4 days before your expected period**

**How to take it: The tip of the test turns pink once you pee on it. Wait 2 minutes for the blue line in the control window to appear, then look for the plus sign (you're pg) or the minus sign (you're not). Don't worry if one of the lines of your plus sign is faint - if it's there, congrats**__

_Well what a coincidence its 4 days before I'm supposed to get my period …_

I sighed & took the stick out of the box. Then reread the instructions & did as they said.

After about 2 minutes I looked at the test. My eyes widen.

The plus sign was clearly visible.

Shock ran through me.

"Holy fuck," I shakily said, "I'm pregnant…"

I sat there for who knows how long, staring. Just staring at the test.

It seemed like time had stopped.

The bathroom door opened & I jumped, dropping the test.

"Bulma, what are you doing? Its midnight shouldn't you be in bed?" Vegeta's voice came.

Wow, 3 hours had pasted since I came in here.

I looked at the prince, "Oh right… I probably should…"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

Leaning down I grabbed the test I had dropped.

"What the hell is that?"

"I-Its nothing."

He took the test off me, "It's not nothing, Bulma, its some kind of test."

Vegeta looked at me, "Are you going to tell me what kind of test this is?"

I bit my lip.

"It's a pregnancy test," I mutter.

It seemed he didn't expect that.

I giggle, awkwardly.

"Then I take it the plus sign doesn't mean 'Thank God you're not'?"

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so…"

I took the test out of his hand & tossed it in the trash.

"Let's get to bed; we can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" I said grabbing his hand.

He didn't protest.

I hope you enjoyed the story the 1st chapter of the next story will be out by next week, I hope.


End file.
